1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer filter.
2. Related Background Art
A conventionally known multilayer filter is one having an inductor part and a varistor part (e.g., Japanese Patent No. 2716022). The multilayer filter of this type exhibits the varistor effect with rapid flow of an electric current upon application of noise of a high voltage over a varistor voltage to its input.